rifle_is_beautifulfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari Kokura
Hikari Kokura (小倉ひかり Kokura Hikari) is one of the main characters in Rifle Is Beautiful. She is a member of the Shooting Club who enrolled at Chidori High solely because of its Shooting Club. Appearance Hikari has medium length honey blonde hair that leaves her eyebrows, red eyes visible and a red band that is tied into a bow on her head. She sports pink and white themed rifle clothing. Personality Hikari has a carefree and cheerful spirit. Although when she motivated she is capable of doing everything to reach her goals. In addition, she is constantly trying to improve her shooting skills. Background She played lacrosse with Izumi at some point in the past. Story Hikari has started high school this past Spring and runs out her classroom with a club application form for the rifle shooting club. Unable to find the club, she is found by Izumi Shibusawa, her friend since elementary school. She hears that the rifle-shooting club has been shut down. It can be opened with four members so she seeks out a girl called Erika Meinohama on Izumi’s recommendation. With her and Yukio Igarashi who arrives making up the required number of members, Hikari prepares the rifle shooting room now that the club could be reopenedChapter 1. With her turn with the beam rifles being used, Hikari scores 7.1. One week after practice she shares details with her classmates on the club she has joined. Then in practice hears from Izumi on how to explain what the beam rifle is to those unfamiliar with it. Her old coat is too small for her, but Hikari is offered one of Erika’s ones. After choosing one at her house, she joins the other three in heading to a supermarket to buy snacks. Back at Erika’s house, she shares her bunny impression to all gathered.Episode 1 She is happy with her new coat from Erika, stating that shooting has been so much more fun. Not entirely sure of the complete rules for the practice match that is being arranged, Hikari listens as Erika explains the rules. Along with the other four members of the club, Hikari takes part in ensuring she can deliver the amount of laser shots she has in the time limit. She expresses concern that she may be doing to least well out of all of them. Taking a break for an iced drink, Hikari shares some with Izumi. When it comes to her final shot she would like to make it count, only to sneeze and miss the shot entirely. After saying goodbye to Erika and Yukio, she walks with Izumi. Feeling enthusiastic about the training events coming up, Hikari is also going to give the school exams her best shot. Arriving home, Hikari’s relaxes in the bath as she contemplates that she is the worst shooter of them all. After the midterms exams, with her low result she revises with Izumi. She asks Erika for advice on how to throw a curveball. During P.E she joins Izumi in throwing and catching a softball using a baseball glove.Episode 2 Relationships Izumi Shibusawa Hikari and Izumi are childhood friends and attended elementary school together. She spent time learning to shoot with her and Hikari places it down to her as the reason she gained access to the school and shooting club. While, Izumi is not as excited about shooting as her best friend, she still supports her and joins the shooting club when Hikari starts the club. Erika Meinohama She beat her in a rifle shooting competition, and Erika is someone Hikari approaches to join the Rifle Shooting Club. Hikari describes her as good looking and states she would like to be as thin as Erika. Then that she is lovely on the inside as well as the outside. Yukio Igarashi Initially having trouble remembering her, Hikari is nevertheless pleased at hearing Yukio interested in being the fourth member they need for the club. Akira Shinonome Quotes Trivia * Hikari is left handed. Gallery Ch2 Hikari Kokura.png|Hikari in Chapter 2 of the manga References Navigation Category:Characters